The Last Rose
by kurochinn
Summary: Naruto thought Sasuke loved him. But, what was going on with Sasuke? Fights, avoidance, ignorance, and betrayal? Does Sasuke really love him like Naruto thought? *Sasunaru One-shot*


**Author's Notes**: This takes place before time-skip, just to let you know. =]

I hope you like it! Review, please! :D

**~ Sabrina**

* * *

Naruto couldn't stop shaking as he sat on the couch, eyeing each present with want. A grin graced his face; his blue orbs sparkling with so much enthusiasm. The childish personality in him was bursting out soon enough, as he couldn't help but pout every once in a while. It was his birthday and he couldn't wait to open them. The only thing in his way, or in most cases, the only person:

Sasuke

Sasuke wouldn't allow him to open his presents just yet, and as much as he could take the Uchiha on, and beat his ass - as he believes he could - his death glares were just way too powerful for the hyper blonde. He squirmed in his seat, trying to get rid of all temptation as to rip each and every present at the moment. He was stronger than this. Yes, he was. He had to fight it. If he were to tear open even one present, Sasuke would be all over his ass.

Naruto gulped. When he meant Sasuke would be al over his ass, he truly meant it. It didn't only mean big whoop of ass-kicking. No. It meant much more to Sasuke...

An idea sparked in his head, as he eyed one colorfully wrapped present. It was wrapped with orange and blue striped wrapping paper, which really met with Naruto's tastes. It was from Iruka. Naruto wanted to open that one gift at the moment. Iruka surely knew Naruto well, and knew what the blonde had asked for. Naruto could still remember the list he had written for Iruka-sensei that had 'mysteriously' appeared in his desk.

_To Iruka,_

_Naruto Uzumaki, the greatest Hokage, would appreciate it if you got him the following items for his birthday. He would like a new weapons pouch, weapons for the pouch, money, ramen, some money, more ramen, lots of money, even more ramen, to be Hokage, candy, money, and don't forget: Ramen._

_Thank you for reading this list of what Naruto Uzumaki - who I have no idea is - would like for his birthday._

_Sincerely,_

_A stranger who does not know Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto snickered. It was genius.

Looking back at the gift, Naruto grew a mischievous grin. Maybe, opening one present wouldn't be so bad, right?

As he was about to grab the present, a big box was suddenly dropped next to Naruto, as he yelled out a boyish squeak. Looking behind him, he laughed nervously with a grin.

"Hehe...Sasuke! What a surprise!" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "We had so much fun at the party today, didn't we?"

Sasuke didn't answer, as he couldn't to glare at the young Uzumaki. "Dobe. Didn't I tell you not to open the presents, until I was here?"

"But, I wanna open them now!" Naruto whined, but another glare had shut him up.

"Fine. You can go ahead and open them now." Sasuke said, walking over and sitting down on the couch beside Sasuke, an amused smirk on his face as he watched the eagerness that Naruto held.

"YATTA!" exclaimed Naruto, before reaching out and ripping open any gift within reach.

Sasuke looked at the time. 7:00. It had taken blonde less than 20 minutes to open each present. Sasuke let out a sigh. That would've been a world record.

Naruto continued to grin as he looked over each gift he had. Each one was from all his friends; the gifts ranged from money to ramen coupons, with the exception of every gift he wanted from Iruka-sensei.

It was a great birthday. But, the last one left was Sasuke's. Without any hesitation, Naruto reached over and grabbed the big box, and ripped the wrapping paper.

He frowned with a slight pout. What. The. Heck.

"Ne! Sasuke!!" Naruto whined. "What the heck is this?! I'm not a girl!" He took out the bunch of roses from the box.

Sasuke snorted. "Well, you can act like one. Besides, there's a whole bunch of ramen coupons, money, and instant ramen deep in."

"But, why roses?! I am not a girl." Naruto huffed. As he looked down at the bouquet of roses, he noticed one was different. NMaruto counted each rose. It was a dozen roses: eleven real and one fake. "Eh? Why is there a plastic rose here? This is the only fake one in the pile, Sasuke."

Before Naruto knew it, he was slammed down to the couch on his back, with Sasuke over him. He gulped at the closeness, having no idea what Sasuke was about to do. Let's face it. Sasuke was a sadist when it comes to Naruto.

"It means that I'll always love you till the last one dies." Sasuke leaned down and whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto shivered, but regained another pout along with a scowl.

"I told you I'm not a girl, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto scowled, with a flushed face.

:::::::::::

Weeks passed ever since Naruto's birthday. The Chuuinin Exams passed, Orochimaru's attack on the village passed, the fight between Naruto and Sasuke passed. Everything.

Naruto held a scowl on his expression, as he eyed the roses in a vase that he had received from Sasuke weeks ago. 2 roses were left along with the fake one. Naruto had no idea what was going on with Sasuke. Sasuke had been ignoring him, avoiding him, and got into more fights with him than usual.

What was up with Sasuke...?

The words Sasuke had whispered to him had echoed in his head every time he thought of the raven-haired boy.

_"I'll always love you till the last rose dies..."_

Naruto knew Sasuke loved him, because the last rose that would be left was the fake one. And it would never die. Sasuke still loved him. He loved Sasuke. That's what he kept telling himself.

But, did Sasuke really love him...?

:::::::::::

Those words struck Naruto faster than anything. His heart stopped beating for a second, and he felt betrayed. He didn't know what to do next, but rush back home to grab anything he can to get Sasuke back. He ignored Tsunade's or anyone else's calls at him, because the only thing on his mind was Sasuke.

Sasuke had left Konoha.

And Naruto was gonna get him back.

As he barged in his home, the door slammed against the wall, he rushed into his bedroom to grab whatever weapons he can to get Sasuke back. But, a cracking noise had stopped him in his tracks.

A picture of him and his team all in one photo, with Sasuke by his side fell to the ground. Sasuke was crossing his arms, with a stoic expression, while Naruto was grinning with happiness.

Walking over the broken photo, Naruto's eyes saddened as he fell solemn. What happened to you, Sasuke...? Naruto thought, but as his eyes trailed to the right, he dropped the photo in shock.

His eyes widened as his heart stopped beating. He held his breath, as he felt to his knees. Naruto could feel tears starting to fall, but he wouldn't allow it.

"The bastard." Naruto breathed, clenching his fists.

The fake rose that was given to him by Sasuke was on the floor all ripped up and broken.

_"I'll always love you till the last rose dies."_

The last rose...

The fake rose was broken and dead...

It only meant one thing...

Sasuke didn't love Naruto anymore...

"Why...?" Naruto choked, tears starting to stream down his face.

_"I'll always love you till the last rose dies..."_

It was dead. It was broken.

It was no longer the undeniable proof of his love.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Aww! I cried while writing this! TT_TT It was so sad even for me. Poor Naruto! This was inspired to me by this:

_He gave her a dozen roses: eleven real and one fake. She wondered why it was fake. He said, "I'll always love you till the last rose dies..."_

Well, anyways, hope you like it... TT_TT Thank you for reading. **R&R**, please.

**~ Sabrina**


End file.
